Wonder Tweek
Fueled by 100% organic Arabica beans, Wonder Tweek is a master of the elements. Born Tweek Tweak, he haphazardly blasts foes from a distance with the forces of nature. Although he had a past relationship with Super Craig, the two are on a break following Wonder Tweek's defection to the Freedom Pals.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Wonder Tweek' is the alter-ego of Tweek Tweak in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Wonder Tweek wears a dark blue shirt with a circular white 'WT' logo, which stands for 'Wonder Tweek'. He also wears light brown gloves and a dark blue headband with his name printed on it in red letters. Wonder Tweek acts like his normal self, but slightly more calm and collected, being less prone to spazzing out. That being said, he's still quite jittery, being quick to assume the worst and speak out. History Wonder Tweek left the Coon and Friends, feeling unsatisfied about the plan the Coon had created. He joined the Freedom Pals in the civil war, however, this lead up to his break-up with Super Craig, as none of them agreed on each other's decisions. Wonder Tweek made his first formal appearance during the Civil War, accusing Super Craig for not leaving Coon and Friends with him. After Doctor Timothy left the scene, Wonder Tweek, along with Tupperware and Mysterion, battled Coon and Friends, during the fight, he would have several conversations with Super Craig, engaged in a brawl. In the end, he was defeated and forced to flee alongside his allies. During the next day, Super Craig tells Butthole to meet up with him in front of Tweek Bros. Coffee and tells them to go inside and talk to Wonder Tweek and tell him to give him back his laptop, as he doesn't want to do it by himself because he does not want to talk with him. The New Kid goes to talk with Wonder Tweek, who is dressed up as his civilian alter-ego. Upon seeing Super Craig's note, he demands that Super Craig gives him back Stripe as he paid for the Guinea Pig with his money. Butthole does as they are told and gives Stripe to Wonder Tweek, who agrees on giving back Super Craig's laptop. At this moment however, Tweek's father tells The New Kid that instead of giving the laptop to Super Craig, they should ask both him and his son about a couple therapy for the next day, they both agree to do it with the condition that The New Kid also shows up. During the third day, Wonder Tweek appeared at the Freedom Pals' base when the New Kid entered the base with Professor Chaos, suggested ripping the two to "shreds". The proposal was interrupted as Doctor Timothy appeared and decided to trust them, allowing both of them to work with them while still keeping an eye out just in case they decided to betray them Some hours after that, Mr. Mackey calls The New Kid telling them that both Super Craig and Wonder Tweek are ready for their therapy, and asks them to meet him and the boys at the School's gym. Upon arriving there, the boys still don't want to talk to each other and Mr. Mackey purposes an exercise, in which both of them and the New Kid have to face some kids who represent typical relationship problems: "Expectations", "Accusations", "Victimization", "Resentments" and "Withdrawal". At first Wonder Tweek and Super Craig seem to hate each other to death, however, after defeating the "Expectations" kid, more of them come and Mr. Mackey tells the couple that if they want to get rid of the Expectations and the rest of the negative emotions they are feeling towards each other, they have to work together, which the couple agrees to, unlocking a New ultimate ability for both of them: Eros Eruption, which replaces their respective previous Ultimates. After the battle is over, Super Craig and Wonder Tweek thank Mr. Mackey and Butthole for helping them to fix their relationship and the former tells them that whenever they need therapy, that they should come back. Later during the same day, Wonder Tweek goes with Tupperware and The New Kid to Shady Acres in order to fulfill a voluntary service. He did the singing part and helped changing the New Kid's musical instruments, from a triangle to a mandolin, and finally a flugelhorn. However, due to a misunderstanding with the residents of Shady Acres, the three of them had to escape. During the battle he would sense the coming of more old people, and call out about it. After the Shady Acres incident is over, Wonder Tweek decides to infiltrate in the South Park Police Department alongside the rest of the Freedom Pals, as they believe that whoever is behind the recent crime wave in South Park is also controlling the police of the town. Later during the night, Wonder Tweek infiltrates in the Police Department alongside the Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends, who had come there to rescue CLASSi, who was arrested earlier for seemingly no reason. After getting rid of the corrupt police Officers and Jared, both the Freedom Pals and Coon and Friends join forces to defeat Sergeant Yates and Shub-Niggurath, rescuing CLASSi, the rest of the prisoners and Scrambles, who had been stolen by Sergeant Yates. However, just as Coon and Friends are about to get Scrambles back to it's owner, Dr. Timothy reveals that Professor Chaos and Butthole did not have any interest in joining the Freedom Pals and that they were only using them for their advantage. At this moment Wonder Tweek and the rest of the Freedom Pals swear to destroy the New Kid, Professor Chaos and Call Girl (who had also been helping The New Kid) for betraying them, however, Dr. Timothy mind controls Coon and Friends and makes them take care of the three of them, they are still defeated however. After the battle is over, The Freedom Pals reveal that Dr. Timothy was actually planning to include Coon and Friends in their Franchise Plan. Although refusing at first, Wonder Tweek then agrees with the rest of the superheroes to merge both franchises into one and get the reward for Scrambles. The next day however, Dr. Timothy's franchise plan was completely destroyed by Mitch Conner, who kidnapped The New Kid's parents and is now forcing them to do some work for him. The Coon escapes, and Wonder Tweek and the rest of the Freedom Pals go after him. After finding out that Mitch Conner is paying Dr. Mephesto in order to add more asses to the cats he had stolen and make them more aggressive, so that their "cheese" is stronger. The Freedom Pals go there to stop his plans. During the trip in the laboratory, Super Craig loses his temper at Dr. Mephesto's obssession with asses and stupidity, so Wonder Tweek tries to calm him down. Ten days later, the Freedom Pals reached the mayor's office, only to discover that Mitch Conner had been sworn into office and Toolshed blames the New Kid non-stop for it (Even if it was his suggestion for them). Just in that moment, the Freedom Pals receive a call from Morgan Freeman who tells them that there is a way to stop Mitch Conner from ever rising to power, by going back in time. Prominence Civil War Argues with Super Craig over their break-up. Is fought during the following battle. Ghost Reconciler Wants Super Craig to give him back Stripe in exchange of his laptop. At the end, he agrees on going on therapy with Super Craig and The New Kid The Chaos Gambit Discovers Professor Chaos and Butthole infiltrating in the Freedom Pals base, suggest on beating both of them up. Therapy Wars Him and Super Craig have their therapy session with Mr. Mackey and The New Kid. after clearing it, they both gain a New Ultimate ability and get back together. The Samaritan Agenda Sings and plays music alongside Tupperware and Butthole in Shady Acress, they later have to escape from it's angry residents due to a misunderstanding. The Thin White Line infiltrates in the South Park Police Department alongside the Freedom Pals. Later on, after defeating Dr. Timothy, he agrees to merge Coon and Friends with the Freedom Pals, altough he is hesitant of it at first. To Catch a Coon Helps the Freedom Pals to look for The Coon and Mitch Conner. The Many Asses of Dr. Mephesto Goes to Dr. Mephesto's laboratory alongside the Freedom Pals to stop Mitch Conner's plan of genetically mutate cats and Sixth Graders. Farts of Future Past Goes back in time alongside the Freedom Pals in order to stop the rise of Mitch Conner. Is a mandatory party member in the fight against Thief Craig. Danger Deck Holographic versions of Wonder Tweek appear as enemies during certain challenges of the Danger Deck. Two copies of him appear during the Adverse Conditions challenge, wheras only one appears during the Civil War 4.0 challenge. Abilities As Tweek Tweak innocently watched the Weather Channel, a solar anomaly granted him power over the primal elements of earth, lightning, water and caffeine. - In-game character description Wonder Tweek is an Elementalist who specializes in supporting allies and damaging enemies from range. His Supreme Lightning works best on enemies bunched closely together, as the Shock status effect that triggers on their next turn can inflict damage to multiple adjacent enemies. His Icicle Strike ability can be a game changer, applying Chilled on a selected key target, causing the target to miss a turn. He's also one of the few heroes with a healing ability; unlike Human Kite or Fastpass's abilities, Wonder Tweek's Soothing Showers don't reposition the target when used, which can be useful in certain situations. Wonder Tweek is highly vulnerable in melee situations, with low health and no means of repositioning himself or his enemies. This can be mitigated somewhat by his Ultimate abilities (especially once he unlocks Eros Eruption), but he's still reliant on his allies and mindful positioning to avoid being cornered and beaten down. Additionally, his immediate damage output outside of Ultimates is mediocre, instead relying on the range of Supreme Lightning and his associated status effects to chip away at multiple foes at once or leave them vulnerable to his allies' assault. Combat Abilities * Eros Eruption - Ultimate with Super Craig - PDA that damages and Confuses nearby foes. **Range: All surrounded enemy tiles in the surrounded area around him **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Confused * Single-Origin Overdose - Solo Ultimate - Damages nearby enemies. **Range: All enemy tiles in the surrounded area around him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None * Supreme Lightning - Blast and Shock foes with lightning. **Range: A "T" shape on either side of him; two tiles in his row, then three tiles in the following column. **Damage: Low **Status Effect: Shocked * Icicle Strike - Attack for guaranteed shrinkage and Chilled. (Similar to Elementalist’s Ice Prison ability) **Range: Any foe within a 3 tile range **Damage: Low **Status Effect: Chilled * Soothing Showers - Heal and pamper an ally. **Range: Ally within a 2 tile range **Heal: Moderate **Status Effect: Ally or player heals Quests Given * Therapy Wars * The Samaritan Agenda Quotes For the complete collection of Wonder Tweek's quotes, refer to the page Wonder Tweek/Quotes. Gallery wallpaper3.png|Promotional splash image of Wonder Tweek. 20180222105149_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek being confronted by Super Craig at South Park Main Street. 20180222103108_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek alongside his fellow Freedom Pals members during the argument with Super Craig. 20180409170517_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek, in his plainclothes being handed his guinea pig Stripe by The New Kid. 20180319171308_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek and Super Craig attending the counselling session with The New Kid. 20180319221744_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek alongside Freedom Pals and The New Kid in front of the police station. 20180307015516 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek getting shocked after a corrupt cop fired his gun to Tupperware. 20180307015537 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek looking at Tupperware, concerned after he was nearly shot at in the police station. 20180307030039 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek rushing to aid Doctor Timothy after him being knocked out by The New Kid. 20180312215632_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek seen alongside the united Freedom Pals members in the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180313214157_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek alongside the united Freedom Pals members after exiting Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180318175256_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180304193446 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek, with Super Craig preparing to unleash the Ultimate move 'Eros Eruption'. 20180319171755_1.jpg|Anime form of Wonder Tweek during the Ultimate move 'Eros Eruption'. Trivia * Wonder Tweek's name and design are vaguely based off of Wonder Woman from DC Comics, while his personality and powers take cues from Storm of Marvel Comics. * He is a duo with Super Craig, hence why their costumes are similar. * Wonder Tweek, Super Craig, and Mysterion are the only combat buddies with two Ultimate moves. However, unlike Mysterion, both Wonder Tweek's and Super Craig's respective first Ultimate moves are only available before their counseling session with Mr. Mackey and afterwards being replaced with their combined Ultimate move for the rest of the game. * He is the only Freedom Pal who can be seen wearing his normal clothes at any point in the game (not counting Coonstagram pictures and Cutscenes). * Some of his dialogue makes references to Sailor Moon. ** Him calling his lightning attack "Supreme Thunder" is a reference to Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter, who has an attack of the same name. * Despite being a Homosexual Cisgender male, Wonder Tweek is not immune to the Raisins Girls' Charm (which is based on their looks). This may be suggesting that the Raisins Girls aren't using sexual attraction to make their Charming abilities work. * His race, Stormborn, is a reference to Queen Daenerys Targaryen, known as "The Mother of Dragons" from Game of Thrones. She is called as such due to the severe storm that raged on the night she was born. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies Category:LGBT characters